The purpose of this study is to evaluate the potential benefit of low voltage electrical stimulation (electrical pulses) of a certain area of the brain called the globus pallidum internal (GPi), which is a deep nucleus or relay station in the brain. Brain stimulation is a treatment in which a wire lead is placed inside the brain in the region to be stimulated and low voltage, high frequency stimulation is applied.